Legend of the Clans
by anne0821
Summary: Three clans inhabit the peaceful forest, but as the Sunclan speaks of a great evil, five cats set of on a journey into the Unknown. As they are gone the clans are plagued with the evil they spoke of. Will they be able to return in time or will the forest be ripped from its peaceful state?
1. Clan List

Stormclan

Leader: Redstar

Deputy: Ravencoat, **apprentice Hawkpaw**

Healer: Blackmoon, **apprentice Moonpaw**

Warriors: Shadowheart, **apprentice Bramblepaw**

Tigerpelt

Scarredheart

Bluefur

Yellowfang, **apprentice Eaglepaw**

Brokenjump

Tinystreak

Emberflower, **apprentice Firepaw**

Wolfeyes

Apprentices: Moonpaw, Eaglepaw, Hawkpaw, Firepaw, Bramblepaw,

Queens: Brindlenose: **Sandkit, Ripplekit** **,** **(with Brokenjump)**

Dustcloud: **Fishkit** **(with Ravencoat)**

Riverlegs: **Tallkit,** **Flowerkit** **(with Tinystreak)**

Missingshine: **Kestrelkit,** **Shredkit** **(with Shadowheart)**

Elders: Brokenglow, Ambershadow, Lionsun

Waterclan

Leader: Aquastar

Deputy: Oceanpaw, **apprentice Shadepaw**

Healer: Grassfeather, **apprentice Beachpaw**

Warriors: Hailmist

Maplerunner, **apprentice Honeypaw**

Webblaze

Hayspot

Eveningwisper, **apprentice Witheredpaw**

Adderstep

Ivybreeze

Apprentices: Shadepaw, Witheredpaw, Beachpaw, Honeypaw,

Queens: Cloverbrook: **Daisykit, Spottedkit** **(with Maplerunner)**

Driftpoppy: **Rapidkit, Flamekit** **(with Eveningwisper)**

Darkblaze: **Vinekit** **,** **Whitekit** **(with Adderstep)**

Elders: Tornstorm, Pigeonpatch, Berrynose

Nightclan

Leader: Tornstar

Deputy: Runnigstream

Healer: Seedripple

Warriors: Smallwing

Tornblossom, **apprentice Willowpaw**

Softstep, **apprentice Lightningpaw**

Rainbird **, apprentice Leopardpaw**

Batsky

Rapidriver

Apprentices: Lightningpaw , Leopardpaw, Willowpaw

Queens: Brindlecloud: **Berrykit, Rustkit** **,** **Tallkit** **(with Softstep)**

Molesnout: **Lightkit,** **Firekit, Ferretkit** **(with Batsky)**

Elders: Shortpetal, Mossystream, Fawnthroat,

Fireclan

Leader: Featherstar

Deputy: Goldenfleck

Healer: Snakedawn

Warriors: Featherocean **, apprentice Snowpaw**

Fawntooth **, apprentice Cinderpaw**

Springsong

Pigeonspade

Apprentices: Cinderpaw, Snowpaw

Queens: Icefish


	2. Prolouge

The forest was quiet. But then you could hear quiet footsteps, they were getting louder and louder until they were running. Cats, one by one dashing through the forest until a huge group were gathered by the river. A brown cat with red stripes from the tip of his ears to the bottom of his jaw and two stripes on the front legs and on his tail was in front of one group of strong cats. He had a red stripe running from the back of his to the end of the tail and his tail was brown at the tip. With his claws out and without hesitation the group of cats ran out onto the battlefield. The 2nd group dashed out to. Soon there was huge chaos of claws and jaws. Blood splatting all over the place and fur floating in to the air. In the huge chaos you could see a black cat with a scar on his left eye his name was Shadowheart and on his right was the brown and red leader Redstar. They fought fiercely until Shadow noticed a red cat near the bushes. He ran over and commanded: "This is no place for an apprentice, Tigerpaw! Go back to the clan now!" She scuttled away but instead of going back she turned around and peeked carefully out of the bushes. What she saw was strange. Redstar was fighting a blue silver cat, he mumbled to the blue cat:" The Waterclan will never take the Dragon cliffs from the Stormclan!" "Oh really, we will. Maybe not tonight but someday we will." She replied with a smug face. The blue cat escaped into the crowd of cats. Then from out of nowhere Shadowheart Jumped out and missed Redstar by a fox length. Shadowheart then looked up to Redstar and said:" Sorry I meant to get Aquastar but I guess she already escaped." " It's fine Shadowheart I know you wouldn't intentionally hurt me." Then from the crowd the cat Aquastar; leader of the Waterclan, shouted:" Waterclan retreat back across the river. We have lost to many warriors." As the other clan retreated, Tigerpaw ran back to the Stormclan base. She saw Shadowheart pounce out of the crowd and thought to herself that maybe he wanted to pounce on Redstar rather than Aquastar. As she arrived at the clearing Tigerpaw snuck into the apprentice den. Scarredpaw a black cat noticed her and asked:" Where have you been? Did you follow the other warriors to the war over the Dragon cliffs?" Tigerpaw then whispered back:" Yes I did and I saw something strange. I will tell you tomorrow." Scarredpaw then whispered back:" Fine. I have to tell you something now though, I heard we are going to be announced Warriors tomorrow!" Tigerpaw was just about to reply but then the warriors came back and she and Scarredpaw went to sleep so no one would notice that they where talking and Tigerpaw was missing.


	3. Chapter 1

Tigerpaw didn't sleep well as she was having horrible dreams. She was swept away by a current of water tasting like salt. She could see the other side of the river but the current was too strong and swept her away. After what seemed like an eternity the water grew calm and the sun went up with a beautiful red color. The river now grew into a pond and it was shallow enough for her to walk along the muddy floor of the salt pond. She was freezing even though it was summer and the sun quickly escalated over the trees and into the sky, were she could now clearly see white birds flying over head. She walked in the pond; each step feeling like she was walking in freezing snow, until Tigerpaw finally reached a small cave that was lighted by a small fire, presumably made by Twolegers and tried cleaning her fur. The cleaning left a salty and dry taste in her mouth. As Tigerpaw looked up she could see something glowing in the far back of the dark cave. It was another cat with a starlight pelt and icy blue eyes. Her fur a silver-blue with a crystal coating and paws that seemed to be made out of smoke. She floated closer with leopard like grace and started speaking in a soothing voice: "This is a message from the Sunclan up high. Go to where the sky bleeds into the fresh water streams, there you will talk to twilight and see the path that is chosen for you. Without blood there is no peace. I am Icethorn and I will see you again someday." The mysterious cat then disappeared in thin air right in front of Tigerpelt's eyes. She seemed familiar as if they have meet before, but she couldn't recall ever seeing a cat with a pelt seemingly made out of crystal ice or one with such deep blue eyes. It was strange to Tigerpelt.

She didn't have time to think about anything else as something nudged her in the shoulder and she woke up. It was Wolfeyes, Scarredpaw's Mentor. "Redstar will soon hold your warrior ceremony. You better go, quick," Wolfeyes meowed. He was a silver and white cat with forest green eyes and a pretty bushy tail. Tigerpaw stood up and walked over to Scarredpaw who was already up. He complained: "Tigerpaw you should do something about the sleep talking. It's keeping us all awake." "Sorry had a bad dream. Everyone does have one once in a while." Tigerpaw snapped back, "It couldn't have kept to many cats up. I know when you're being sarcastic." Scarredpaw replied: "Well maybe not the whole clan but it did keep me from my sleep. Anyways I don't think we have any more time for discussing our sleep or our dreams, we need to get to the High Stone otherwise we'll never be warriors. Redstar is looking at us." Scarredpaw ran towards the stone with Tigerpaw close behind. Redstar was already waiting for them at the base of the stone, as he saw them he jumped up and waited until the clan was fully awake and so that Tigerpaw and Scarredpaw would have time to get ready. As they were done Redstar shouted: "The Stormclan gather now. We have to introduce two new warriors to the clan." He waited until everyone had gather and started again: "Today two of the oldest apprentices will get their apprentice names. Tigerpelt, who showed her strength and courage throughout the moons, will be the first to receive her name. My daughter Tigerpaw will get the new warrior name, Tigerpelt." Then he made a pause to probably think about Scarredpaw's new name, but after a few seconds he leaned down and touched his nose with hers and continued: "The second apprentice to be named warrior is a close friend of Tigerpelt. Scarredpaw he will from now on be called Scarredheart. Before you go to the crowd you must promise to live by the law of claw and fang and to always be loyal to our clan." "Yes we will," said Tigerpelt and Scarredheart almost at the same time making them almost say "Jinx". "Then you should now be known under the four clans and the Sunclan as Tigerpelt and Scarredheart. May you serve your clan with honor and pride and at Twilight you will journey to the Dragon Cliffs to speak with the Sunclan once again and guard the holy rock. Now we will celebrate your warrior names," Redstar finished of before dismissing the meeting and jumping down from the rock. Tigerpelt never saw the Dragon Cliffs clearly. She caught a glimpse at them when she spied on the battle between the Storm- and Waterclan. The Dragon Cliffs were a holy place for the Stormclan as it was a gateway to the Sunclan and in one of the legends paced down from the Elders it once was were the cats of the a clan of Thunder first settled and created the Stormclan. All clans had a holy place: The Waterclan had the Waterfall of Ice, the Fireclan had the Ash Tree and the Nightclan had the Star Lake. Most warriors gathered around them and wished them good luck on the journey and when talking to the Sunclan. Eaglepaw and Hawkpaw came up to both of them and said: "You will be there for our ceremony right?" "Of course we will," Tigerpelt said then head butted Eaglepaw. "We better get ready, let's get something for the Sunclan." Scarredpaw nodded and Eaglepaw and Hawkpaw let them walk through. They were walking towards the Healers den where they would get catnip and bring it to the Sunclan. Catnip was hard to get throughout the forest so most cats only used it when they were visiting the Sunclan.

It was evening and Tigerpelt and Scarredheart were already walking out of the fern tunnel with catnip in their mouths. It was pretty light as it was summer and the forest was still full of life. Tigerpelt and Scarredheart never went into the forest without a warrior and it felt so much more peaceful without an older cat telling them what to do. Tigerpelt didn't really know where the stone was but they were told that they just had to follow the setting sun and then in a clearing it stood. It probably was so peaceful because both of them had the soothing catnip in their mouths and could clearly smell it over the scents of the forest. Tigerpelt went out of her peaceful thoughts as she remembered her dream that was brought to her by a Sunclan cat named Icethorn. She still had no Idea what it meant but she would find out more when she was meeting the Sunclan. They kept walking until the sun was just below the trees and they stepped into the clearing where to stone was. "Here are the Dragon Cliffs. We better get ready it is almost dusk, have the catnip?" Scarredheart meowed. Tigerpelt nodded and they both walked to the rock. It looked like ice but as Tigerpelt touched it, it felt warm. It radiated a warm glow, which was the opposite at what she expected and felt like she was kit again. She never meet her mother as she died fighting against the Waterclan defending the Dragon cliffs. Tigerpelt was standing in the same spot her mother died, she was sad but knew that she was somewhere in the Sunclan watching over her. She never knew her name and never knew how she looked liked but she knew that one day she would find out. Redstar didn't like to talk about her death so she didn't ask him about her mother. She just hoped she would meet Icethorn again as it felt like she was part of her family like a mother that guided her. As the sun went down into a red and orange flare Scarredheart step closer with Tigerpelt and laid down. Touching the hot stone with her nose she quickly drifted of into a deep sleep.

It was cold and the sky was a deep blue and black. The floor had a crystal texture and in the middle there was the same blue crystal cat from her dreams, Icethorn. "Tigerpelt, come here I need to show you something important." Tigerpelt walked to Icethorn and saw what was important. The ground became dark and there was a lake in the middle. Cats gathered around the lake, they didn't say anything but you could see that they were wise beyond their years. "Tigerpelt look into the lake. There you will see more on what you have to do." Tigerpelt looked down; there she saw the lake she walked in in her previous dream. This time it was a green color and was way bigger. It was the Ocean. There was a beach with rocky cliffs hanging over it. A cave was carved into the side of the cliffs and small tuffs of grass where on the top of the over hang. "This is where I need to go? To the Ocean, but why?" Tigerpelt asked. "When you get there the rose will tell you everything. You will travel with a cat of every clan and your friend Scarredheart." Icethorn answered. She bent down and touched the starry lake with her nose, which sent ripples across the surface. As the surface calmed down she could see three other cats. Two where warriors and one was smaller, most likely an apprentice. In the middle stood a white-silver she-cat with long whiskers and soft, long and fluffy pelt. To the left sat the apprentice, he had a sandy pelt with a black stripe running across his back. On the right was a dark brown she-cat with light brown spots. She had white paws and a fluffy tail with black stripes. Icethorn said: "Meet those three cats on the second night from now. Meet with them and the go with them to the ocean. I will see you soon, it will soon be dawn and you will have to go soon." Tigerpelt's surroundings began to fade as she began to wake up. She could feel the cold air blowing through her fur and slowly lifted her head, it felt light and her vision was blurry. Slowly her vision sharpened and she could see that the sky was getting brighter. She stood and she could see that Scarredheart was waiting. He didn't have the catnip anymore and stood up as he saw that Tigerpelt was awake. She stood up and walked towards Scarredheart, then they both walked back to the Stormclan clearing


End file.
